Hakaishin
The |lit meaning=Destruction God|eng=God of Destruction|funi=Destroyer God/Destroyer Deity/Destroyer}}, act as the opposites of the Kaiōshin, who are . Their job is to destroy planets in order to balance the Kaiōshin's creation of planets. Unlike the Kaiōshin, the Hakaishin does not belong to any one race or species, but is rather a title that anyone can inherit. Overview Throughout the twelve universes, there is a single Hakaishin per universe, which they overlook alongside their universe's Kaiōshin. Since both Hakaishin and Kaiōshin share their life-force with each-other, a Hakaishin will die if their universe's Kaiōshin perishes, resulting in their Angel attendant ceasing to function until the deceased Hakaishin is replaced. For this reason, the connection between the pair isn't public knowledge.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 For a Hakaishin to die, all currently appointed Kaiōshin must die, evidenced by the fact Beerus did not die even though four of the five Kaiōshin were killed by Boo. However, their lives are not linked to previous Kaiōshin because the Beerus in Trunks's timeline died when the Shin of his timeline died even though Old Kaiōshin was still alive and sealed within the Z Sword. Every millennia, the acting Hakaishin will coordinate a meeting with the current Kaiōshin in their realm. What occurs at these meetings, however, is unknown. Many, including the Kaiōshin have misconceptions about the Hakaishin's duties. Old Kaiōshin, despite his vast age and knowledge, believe Beerus might even destroy the Seventh Universe, which might have happened at least once in the past due to Beerus' temper, if not for his assistant Whis keeping him in line.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 According to Gowasu, the Hakaishin are the only gods that are allowed to interact with the creations of the universe; the Kaiō and Kaiōshin are merely to watch and create, not to interact.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Matching with their thematic role a Hakaishin holds the power of Destruction, a special ability that allows them to potentially destroy any target they desire.Dragon Ball Super episode 59 It is hinted Hakaishin are also meant to induce a form of Natural Selection to develop a universe's power ranking by destroying planets with species that are developing at a slower rate. List of Hakaishin 1st Universe Iwen is the Hakaishin of the 1st Universe. 2nd Universe Helles was the Hakaishin of the 2nd Universe. 3rd Universe Mule was the Hakaishin of the 3rd Universe. 4th Universe Quitela was the Hakaishin of the 4th Universe. 5th Universe Arak is the Hakaishin for the 5th Universe. 6th Universe Champa was the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe and the twin brother of the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Trailer He is a rather sly individual, preferring to do things behind the back of his brother. As a Hakaishin, Champa seens to be quite lazy in doing his job and askes his attendant Vados to destroy planets for him instead. 7th Universe Beerus is the current Hakaishin for the 7th Universe. Beerus acts as a balance by destroying planets even as the Kaiōshin create them. He chooses which planet to do so on a whim and will destroy them regardless of their importance. Should he find it too troublesome to destroy a certain planet, he can involve other parties to destroy them for him, such as he did with Freeza when he implored the tyrant to destroy the planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' 8th Universe Liquir is the Hakaishin of the 8th Universe. 9th Universe Sidra was the Hakaishin of the 9th Universe, who's attendant is Mojito. 10th Universe Rumoosh was the Hakaishin of the 10th Universe. 11th Universe Vermoud is the Hakaishin of the 11th Universe, who's attendant is Marcarita. Wanting to retire, Vermoud is in the process of training Toppo to succeed him. Uniquely, Toppo would later transcend the shackles of mortality, and become a Hakaishin himself. He achieves this state in the Tournament of Power, gaining access to the unique abilities afforded to Hakaishin. However, he does not perform the role of Hakaishin as of yet.Dragon Ball Super episode 125 12th Universe Geen is the Hakaishin of the 12th Universe. Trivia * The term has been used throughout the series. One occasion is Cell being called as such in the Japanese anime.Dragon Ball Z episode 160 * In the anime, Whis and Beerus mentioned they could not simply kill Zamasu simply due to sensing his killing intent as he was the next Kaiōshin and they needed to gather solid evidence. In the manga, Beerus mentioned he did not need Just Cause to kill anyone as he was the Hakaishin. * In ''Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, ''Whis alludes to a "Championship" that decides Hakaishin, most likely a tournament. * All Hakaishin of each universe when their Hakaishin was first introduced, their names were derived from an alcoholic beverage. References Category:Terminology